The Dead Meadow
by xGreenEyes
Summary: After not seeing Zero for months, Yuuki gets a call from him, informing her that he's here. She races to find him, only to have him point a gun at her! Will he kill her? Or does he have something else in mind?


**Yumiko: I made another one-shot, but this time of Vampire Knight. I was really pissed off when he said he'd kill her. But, I thought it would make a cute story, so here it is!**

**Zero: ...I didn't want to kill her.**

**Yumiko: Then why did you say you would! HYPOCRITE!**

**Yuuki: Yumiko does not own vampire knight or any of it's characters!**

* * *

Yuuki sat in her red-satin, cushioned chair, staring at the falling snow. Her breath made fog on the window, but she didn't care. Her finger subconsciously went to the fog her breath had made, and traced Zero's named. Her breath hitched when she realized she had printed his name.

Tears streamed down her eyes.

''I miss him...'' She trailed off, mumbling to herself.

''Who?'' A voice asked behind her.

She gasped slightly. She whipped her head around, wiping the fog off the window.

''Kaname-Oniisama!'' She yelled.

Kaname sighed.

''Why won't you just call me Kaname?'' He asked.

''B-Because your my brother.'' She replied.

Kaname raced up to her with much speed, placing his lips on her own with much force.

Yuuki was frozen in shock.

'_This...was what I always wanted...wasn't it?'_

When he pulled away, he placed his forehead on hers.

''Yuuki, become my bride.'' He said to her.

More tears streamed down her face.

''I...I can't.'' She replied.

''Your my brother, and I love someone else.'' She said to him, placing her face in her hands.

He sighed.

''It's Zero, right?'' He guessed.

Yuuki nodded weakly.

''It's okay, I understand.'' He said while removing her hands away from her face, and giving her a light peck on the lips.

''I'll always love you.'' He said to her.

Yuuki smiled and nodded.

''I love you...Oniisama.'' She said to him.

He picked her up gently, and placed her on her dark purple bed.

''Good night,'' He said to her.

She smiled.

''Good night, Oniisama,'' She said while he flicked off her lights, and left.

Yuuki's eyes soon started to drop.

''Ze...ro...'' She mumbled before falling asleep.

* * *

Yuuki was awoken by the sound of her cellphone vibrating on the table next to her.

She lazily reached a hand over to pick her cellphone up. She sat up and answered the phone.

''Hello?'' She said groggily.

She heard some heavy breathing.

''Hello?'' She asked again.

''I'm here...'' The voice mumbled before hanging up.

She was confused. She looked at the caller-ID.

Her eyes widened. She shot up from her bed and got dressed in a gray turtle-neck, and a jean skirt, with gray leggings. She placed a brown trench-coat over herself before running out of the house.

She ran to a meadow, covered in snow, and dead leaves. The trees looked brown, and ready to die. She found it peaceful. She sat down in the snow.

She knew he had to be here, it was their special place. A place they came to when they were kids.

She hugged her knees to her chest, letting the snow fall onto her.

'_He has to be here...'_

''Yuuki...'' A voice mumbled quietly behind her. She heard a quick _'clak'._

Yuuki whipped her head around

''ZE-'' she was cut off, by a gun in front of her.

The person behind the gun was her beloved.

''Ro?'' She asked.

She sat there, looking at the man in his silver-haired-glory, pointing his gun at her.

Her eyes hardened. She stood up, opening her arms to the side. She closed her eyes, ready for the impact of the bullet that would soon penetrate her.

''Go ahead...you promised...'' She said.

She heard a faint _'Heh.'_

She was suddenly pulled into an embrace.

His hand was wound into her chocolate brown hair, while the other supported her back.

''I'm...confused...'' She said when he had pulled away.

He plunged his lips down onto hers, trying to show her the love he felt for her.

He pulled away and caressed her cheek.

''Does that make it clear?'' He said while placing his forehead on hers.

Tears began to stream down her face. She grabbed his hand and brought it to her cheek.

''I've waited...so long...'' She mumbled.

''I love you, Yuuki.'' He said to her.

Yuuki wrapped her arms around his neck.

''Zero! I love you, too!'' She yelled, full-out sobbing now.

''I will never, leave you again.'' He vowed.

Yuuki smiled and nodded.

They shared another kiss.

''I will always love you, vampire, or not.'' He said to her.

She put her head against his chest, feeling his heartbeat.

'_It's racing...like mine...'_

She smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth he brought her in the cold winter air.

''I hope so, Zero.'' She said while snuggling closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her, slowly rocking him and her from side to side.

He gave a slight smile.

''You can count on it, Yuuki.'' He said while placing his head in the crook of her neck.

''You can count on it...'' He repeated.

* * *

**Yumiko: SOOOOO?**

**Yuuki: Me likes it! :D**

**Zero: sure, whatever.**

**Yumiko: Stop being emo Zero, you know you got a boner.**

**Zero: DID NOT!**

**Yuuki: PLZ R+R!**


End file.
